


Blood Moon Nacho Night

by CartoonBoy2009



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonBoy2009/pseuds/CartoonBoy2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star and Marco have an interesting night after the Blood Moon Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon Nacho Night

After Star Butterfly was upset about the incident where Marco crashed the blood moon ball, it caused Marco to be worried that she may not like him as a friend anymore or they might be getting feelings for each other, which he really didn't want to happen.

Marco and Star were in the kitchen, Marco was making nachos, with his Mexican hat on and Star was sitting at the kitchen table, holding her wand, with her arms crossed, still not in a very great mood.

Marco then took a bowl of nachos to the table and said, "C'mon, Star. I know you can't stay mad at me forever." He said with a sad face.

Star then started eating some nachos and said, "I'm not Marco, it's just the fact that I actually danced with you for a second at that ball, it's like I got some kind of weird feeling towards you that I never did before."

Marco raised an eyebrow, looking a little shocked. He then smiled and said, "Well, I'm sure it's in your head, Star. Now what we both need is just a snack to get our minds off of this little fiasco!" Marco then got a bottle of hot sauce and said, "if you think cheese makes my nachos good, try some hot sauce, Star."

Star's eyes lit up and she then was hopping up and down. She then started gobbling the nachos and said, "Oh, my gosh, Marco! I feel so much better now!" Star then was jumping around the kitchen, waving her wand, with her face turning red from the hot sauce.

She then breathed fire and then gasped, "Gotta get something to drink!" She then ran over to the fridge as Marco was looking a little worried.

She then picked up a bottle of cherry soda that had a warning on the label. Marco gasped and said, "Star, wait! That isn't ordinary cherry soda!"

Before Marco could finish, Star had finished drinking and she was then stumbling around the kitchen and she dropped the bottle and it broke.

"Oh, this doesn't look good." Marco said in a worried tone. 

Star then looked at Marco with a smile and began to walk to him, slowly. He was stepping back, sweating a little. "Oh, Marco. You crashed that ball, because you just like me so much, you couldn't stay away."

Marco then gasped and responded, "Star, I think you had a little too much to drink. So, maybe you should go upstairs and lie down for a little while, huh?'

Star when held him by his shirt and said, "Just be quiet, silly." She then kissed him. 

Marco then gasped and then smiled and started doing a Mexican dance across the kitchen, and eating some nachos, and Star was smiling and clapping her hands.

Marco's mouth then was burning from the very spicy nachos. He then ran to the fridge and drank another bottle of cherry soda. He then started stumbling around the kitchen.

He and Star then laughed at each other and then started dancing with each other and taking turns, drinking the soda. "Ah, Star. You're the most awesome princess from another dmension I ever met." Marco said.

"Thanks, Marco." Star said with a sweet look in her eyes, giggling a little. They then both passed out on the kitchen floor.

The next morning they woke up and Star rubbed her head and said, "Wow, Marco. I had the most insane dream. We both were drinking and we then fell in love."

"Yeah, I had the same dream." Marco said, very dizzy as he then stood up and then grabbed Star's hand, helping her up.

Star then looked around the kitchen and saw the broken soda bottles as well as some nachos on the floor. She then gasped and said, "Wow, Marco! Dreams really do have an effect on reality, don't they?"

"This was no dream, but we better pick this mess up before my parents wake up." Marco said in a serious voice as Star nodded, agreeing.

A few days later at school, Star was looking at Marco with a big smile and Marco, while doing his school work said, "Star, it's been days. Can we just forget what happened that night."

Star then giggled and said, "Whatever you say, Marco."

Marco then sighed and said to himself, "I wish we didn't keep that alcohol soda in the fridge. She's one princess that can't hold her liquor, and I'm a bad boy who can't hold back his hot sauce. " He then smiled and laughed.


End file.
